580
Adam tells Nicholas that he no longer wants his mate, because he will never love her as much as Carolyn. Synopsis : The fate of all those who live in the great house at Collinwood will be decided by the outcome of a strange experiment to be conducted at the Old House on the Collins estate. Behind this experiment is a man who lives in a large house by the sea; a man who lives by and for the pursuit of evil. On this night he will learn that his carefully laid plans have gone awry, but only temporarily. Angelique and Nicholas chat for awhile about how she's getting bored with Joe Haskell, and he's entranced with Maggie Evans. They are interrupted by Adam, who is depressed about not being loved by Carolyn and wants to call a halt to the experiment because he will never love his "mate" the way he loves Carolyn. Nicholas is panicked at the thought of anything interfering with the experiment, and convinces Adam that he is ungrateful and should obey Nicholas. If he does, Nicholas tells him he can have both his mate and Carolyn. Adam, cowed, goes back to Collinwood and Nicholas follows him. Angelique is left alone and uses the magic mirror to spy on the lab with Jeff and Dr. Hoffman. She learns that the Adam's mate's body will be ready by midnight, but the experiment cannot proceed because they haven't figured out who to use for the "life-essence-donor." If they don't find someone in 1 week, the body will begin to decompose. Nicholas comes back and demands Angelique tell him what she saw. Although she tries to resist, she eventually is coerced into telling him that the body will be ready in a week, instead of tonight. He realizes that she wants to be the donor so that she can have the vampirism sucked out of her, as Adam did for Barnabas, and warns her that he will destroy her if she interferes. Back at the lab, Jeff and Julia are beat and quit for the night. After Julia leaves, Jeff prowls around some more and tries to destroy the body but Angelique appears and stops him. She tells him that the experiment must start tonight, with her as the life force. Jeff denies sufficient knowledge to run the experiment, but she encourages him with the use of her pointy teeth. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Robert Rodan as Adam * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 577. * A dark vertical band can be seen on the left of the screen affecting one camera. * This is the fourth episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members. (And without Jonathan Frid, it's the first episode with an all-post-Barnabas cast.) Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: Nicholas is impatient. * TIMELINE: Angelique sent Joe home an hour ago. Adam has been in the woods alone for "many hours". Adam hasn't been back at Collinwood since he escaped on this day. The body for the mate will be finished by midnight. The body will be fine for a week at the most, then it will start to decompose, (Eve will be brought to life in 595). Bloopers and continuity errors * Roger Davis begins to ask, "How's Barnabas...?", but then quickly corrects himself and continues with, "Who's Barnabas...?" * A piece of Lara Parker's hair pops out and stays that way for a time. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 580 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 580 - Temporary SanityCategory:Dark Shadows episodes